Aaron The Hatchling
by G-DragonFang
Summary: Aaron was hunting in the Spine when he saw a flash and fell unconscious. He awakens to a very different situation. Set Post-Brisingr.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up Anew

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. I WILL APPRECIATE ANY REVIEWS OR CRITICISM. I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Aaron stood on top of the hill deep in the Spine's wilderness. His hand clutched the wooden bow in his hand and took aim at the small doe in front of him. The doe was no more than twenty yards in front of his bow. He looked past the deer and saw another boy, this one perhaps three years older than himself, about thirty yards away from the deer. He would have to kill this deer and claim it as his own.

Aaron notched his arrow and was about to let it loose when he heard a small humming in the air and felt an electric tingle in the air. In an instant, there was a loud crack and a blue light consumed everything in Aaron's world.

****************************************************  
Aaron was lost in a feeling of complete unawareness from the physical world. He didn't know where he was, but all he knew was that he was perfectly safe and unharmed. After an undefinable amount of time, Aaron felt that he was being extremely cramped against a hard, curved surface.

One day he felt a need to desperately escape from his confinement and felt his small world split. He gasped as air inflated his lungs; quite a change from the liquids that used to surround him. Aaron opened his eyes and saw blinding light. Sounds assaulted his tiny ears. He squealed in protest. He didn't like the sounds; the silence was better. Aaron opened his eyes and took in an odd sight.

Staring back at him was a large-no, giant-icy blue reptilian eye staring back at him. The creature the eye belonged to was a sapphire blue reptile with ivory spikes and glistening dagger-like teeth. The strangest attribute that the creature was large leathery wings. A dragon!

Aaron squeaked and backed away from the large dragon. The dragon cocked its head in confusion and gave him a pleading look. _"What's the matter, little one? Why are you frightened?"_ Aaron squealed again. The feminine voice in his head startled him more than the dragoness.

Saphira backed away ever so slightly and turned to her mate, Thorn. _"What's scaring him,"_ she asked through her telepathy. _"Wouldn't he be excited to meet his parents?"_

_"I don't know Saphira,"_ Thorn said_. "The fact that he wasn't a rider's egg means him hatching to parents is quite different than how we hatched to humans. That fact means we can't predict his actions during development. Perhaps he just stayed in his egg too long for a wild egg."_

_"True, Thorn. I mean, he stayed in there for nine months, while the average time until hatching is two weeks. Perhaps he'll be better after a good night's rest. If not, we should bring him to Eragon, Angela, or someone with expansive knowledge on dragons."_

_"Come here little one,"_ Saphira said, grabbed Aaron in her jaws by the scruff of his neck and set him between herself and the large red dragon. Then she curled gently around Aaron so as not to harm her new hatchling yet still keep him secure.

Aaron squealed and tried to struggle and bit at Saphira's tail in a failed attempt to free himself. After another five minutes, Aaron felt completely sapped of strength and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
**  
LONG STORY SHORT, A SIDE EFFECT OF ARYA'S SPELL TO TRANSPORT SAPHIRA'S EGG TRANSPORTED AARON INTO HER WOMB TO BE REBORN AS A DRAGON.  
REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day As A Dragon

**I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS FANFIC WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY THE IDEAS OF CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI**

Aaron awoke the next day to an intense sunlight bearing down on him. Aaron looked at the light and saw that the yellows and golds seemed much more intense than the other colors. Aaron looked at his surroundings and saw that he was still in-between the two large dragons. Rather than attack them, though, Aaron swiftly and quietly freed himself from their protective sides and bounded out of the large cave.

Outside, he looked around and saw everything was far larger than him. Trees that he could not see the tops of, fallen logs nearly twice his size. After ten minutes of walking, he found himself looking out to a large lake of clear blue water. Feeling thirsty, he bent over to take a drink. He was shocked by his reflection. Reflected back to him was a gold dragon's face with piercing bronze eyes. He saw teeth sharper than any dagger a man could make. The most frightening of it all was that it was his own reflection. That moment made him realize that he had been acting so animalistic: biting at the dragoness' tail and, naturally, walking on all four legs.

A moment later, he heard an ear-shattering roar come from the general vicinity of the cave Aaron had escaped from. Aaron quickly scrambled to his claws and ran as fast as his four legs could take him in the opposite direction. He didn't care where he was going, only wanting to escape the two dragons' wrath. And so he ran, tripping whenever his paws came across a stone or large branch. He ran for nearly ten minutes before he collided with something odd.

He looked at what he had ran into and saw a large boot. He followed his gaze upwards to see a giant man standing before him, only something was odd about him. His ears were pointed slightly and his eyes were turned upwards like a hawk's. He looked to be the exact description of elf he had heard in his human life. The elf reached out to grab him, which was met by a hiss from Aaron. "Eka aí fricai un Shur'turgal," the elf said in a deep but still developing voice. Aaron instantly stopped hissing. He didn't understand the words the man had used, but something about them made him feel safe and that he should trust the man. "Are you Saphira's hatchling?" Aaron didn't respond. Then he felt a brief feeling of nausea and a pressure in his skull. Once it passed the man smiled, lifted Aaron gingerly in his arms, and began to walk towards the direction of the cave.

Once the man had stepped into the cave, he was met by a loud roar from the sapphire dragoness. After she had taken notice of Aaron in his arm her expression took on that of a concerned mother and she lost her defensive stance. She padded forwards, but Aaron hissed and dug his claws into the man's arm. Saphira backed away, a depressed look in her eyes. _"Eragon, can you please set my little one down?"_

"He doesn't seem too thrilled to see you," Eragon said as he set Aaron on the floor. Aaron instantly took the chance to run towards the mouth of the cave. "Letta," Eragon said, stopping his movements. Thorn moved across the cave and lifted Aaron in his mouth.

_"That's just it Eragon," _Thorn said. _"When he hatched last night he cried out in fear of us and tried attacking us when we curled around him. Do you think there might be something "wrong" with him?" _He tapped his fore claw to his temple to emphasize the point.

"I might be able to find out if I can reach out into his mind, but I don't want to do so right now. If I did, even if there's nothing wrong with him, I could end up doing more damage. Let's wait until he starts talking and then we'll try." After getting over the magic's influence, Aaron freed himself from Thorn's grasp and began to walk around the cave. He walked to the back of the cave and touched the wall. The rock began to come off where he dragged his talon. Getting an idea, he walked closer to the others and began to write out a message. He managed to make the glyphs for one word before Thorn gently dragged him from the wall, believing his actions to just make the loud screech that accompanied it.

Aaron just lay next to Thorn for the next half hour while Saphira, Thorn, and Eragon spoke to each other. Just as Eragon departed, Thorn stood up and walked next to his mate. Aaron leapt up and ran towards the message he carved into the wall and let out a squeak to attract his parent's attention. Saphira and Thorn turned to see the message Aaron had written and gasped as much as a dragon could. _"ERAGON," _Saphira screamed in her head. Eragon came running back to see the lone word scribed on the wall. "HUMAN," it read with a small arrow pointing to the small golden hatchling.

**THANK YOU EXPERT93 FOR THE FIRST COMMENT **


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS FANFIC WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY THE IDEAS OF CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI**

Aaron studied the emotions on the three's faces. Eragon wore the expression of curiosity and a profound lack of understanding. Thorn had taken a defensive stance with his muzzle pulled back into a snarl, wondering what dark magic was responsible for the word. And Saphira...

Saphira dragged her tail on the cave floor as she stepped away from the small hatchling. _"Eragon,"_ she said weakly, _"Tell me this is only a coincidence. Tell me this is some trickery you devised. Probe his mind, now."_

Eragon walked forward and placed a hand on Aaron's head. He muttered softly in the strange language and Aaron squealed as a pressure appeared in his skull. Aaron's mind went completely blank as Eragon removed his hand to reveal a small glowing white orb. Eragon saw a small puddle outside and dropped the orb inside.

The water rippled and images began to form on the surface; Aaron's memories. Eragon, Thorn, and Saphira watched with interest. They began from the memory he had of Eragon probing his mind and went regressively. Eventually they came across the blue flash and saw two human hands wielding a bow.

At this point, Aaron's mind had returned and he padded outside to the puddle. He saw that memory playing and took more acknowledgement of the older boy. He had shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked at Eragon and saw his face seemed to nearly match that of the boy. Aaron chirped a little and pointed at the image on the water. The three didn't pay him any heed and eventually the images dissipated.

Saphira turned to Aaron with a mixture of sadness and feral anger plastered on her face. _"So you're not really my hatchling, are you,"_ she asked solemnly. Aaron shook his head. Saphira turned and began to walk away from the cave.

"Saphira, where are you going," Eragon yelled as she walked further away.

She stopped. _"I need, time,"_ she replied simply before she continued walking.

Thorn turned to Aaron and issued a small growl of hatred before he walked into the nest. Aaron looked up at Eragon and issued a small whine. On some part of his mind, he felt horrible for upsetting his dragon parents. Eragon smiled and began gently scratching his head and petting the length of his spine. These actions soothed Aaron blissfully and he soon fell into a deep slumber.

Aaron awoke in the dead of night with hunger clawing at his stomach. He looked at his surroundings and saw he was back inside the nest, but away from Saphira and Thorn. He felt cold without the warmth of their two masses curled around him.

Slowly, he walked up to Saphira and gently nudged her with his snout. She growled softly, but showed no sign of awakening. Aaron tried it again, but with no result. Growling slightly to himself, Aaron braced himself for the worst and nipped her on her snout.

Saphira jolted awake at the slight pain from the nip and glared angrily at the small hatchling. Aaron grinned that she awoke and snapped his jaws at her, trying to get across the message. _"What is it, little one,"_ she asked, her tone still showing she was half asleep.

Aaron snapped his jaws and pointed at his mouth with a fore claw. _"Oh my, you must be starving. I had forgotten to feed you. Not much of a mother, am I?"_ He walked up closer and gave her a look that said, "I don't blame you." Saphira uncoiled herself from Thorn and walked out of the cave. Ten minutes later she returned with a good sized doe in her jaws and dropped it in front of Aaron.

Overtaken by instincts, he began to shred the deer carcass for the meat. Eventually he had stripped most of it clean and was gnawing one of the bones. He slowly walked towards Thorn and curled up next to him. Saphira smiled as she walked up and curled around her hatchling and they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Thank you for all those who enjoy my story. **


	4. Chapter 4: An Explaination

**I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS FANFIC WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY THE IDEAS OF CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI**

Aaron awoke the next morning to his mother and father moving to greet Eragon and another figure who entered the cave. His eyes soon adjusted to the light around him and saw a beautiful elvish woman standing next to Eragon. She had flowing midnight black hair and piercing emerald eyes. The woman turned and stared at him with eyes that seemed to know more than they should. "So this is the hatchling," the woman asked with a melodic voice.

Aaron tried to growl an affirmative, but realized the bone from the deer in his jaws. He dropped it from his mouth and the elf woman recoiled slightly. _"Yes Arya, this is my hatchling. The one who was once a human,"_ Saphira said with a heavy tone in her voice. Thorn walked closer to her and nuzzled her, obviously trying to cheer her up.

"Incredible, how a human achieved by accident what elves have attempted for centuries," Arya mused. "Hatchling, do you mind if I examine your memories?" Aaron walked over to the cave wall and carved into the wall, "AARON."

"Aaron then; may I?" Aaron nodded and brought his head in contact with Arya's waiting palm. The pain was almost instant. Arya didn't continue for long, only to view his last human memory. She removed her hand and Aaron slumped to the ground, out of energy. His jaw caught on one of the harder parts of the nest which caused him to sit up.

_"Ouch,"_ he thought. Unknown to him, he had projected that thought to everyone in the room. _"Can we please stop doing that to my head? It hurts afterwards and leaves me weak."_ Then realization hit Aaron as he saw the looks of surprise on his mother's, father's, and the two elves faces. _"You can hear me now,"_ he exclaimed.

"Yes, we can understand you now," Arya said. "And now I have a lot of questions for you. When did this happen to you?"

_"It was just before winter. I was hunting for my uncle in the Spine when I saw the bright flash. The next thing I remember was my mo… Saphira, looking down on me after I had hatched from my egg."_ Aaron realized he had almost referred to Saphira as his mother. Eragon and Arya seemed to have not noticed, but after it nearly slipped from his tongue Saphira positively radiated happiness.

_"Now I know why my uncle said to stay out if the Spine. Strange thing happen there,"_ Aaron mused.

"Was your uncle by chance Sloan?" It was Eragon's turn to speak.

_"Yes, my uncle was Sloan, the butcher of Carvahall. I had been living with him since my parents were killed by urgals, and I'd been for three weeks when it happened. "_ Aaron looked at Eragon and saw a sad look project itself on his face. Saphira also began to resonate a hint of despair. _"What is it?"_

"There is no Carvahall anymore," Eragon said softly. "The town was destroyed by the empire. It has been for nearly a year and a half."

"If only I knew what the flash was," Arya said, sounding for the first time confused. "He couldn't have just died instantly unless it was by magical means. If there was someone who saw the aftermath, then this would be different."

Aaron chirped instinctively when he remembered seeing the other boy. He looked down in embarrassment when he saw them all stare at him. Then he sent them all the picture before the flash and focused in on the other boy.

Eragon went wide eyed. "That's me," he said in astonishment.

_"What do you mean that was you, Eragon,"_ Thorn asked inquisitively. _"You did this to him?"_

"No, but that's me trailing the deer," Eragon said. "That flash of light was Arya's spell transporting Salhira's egg. It must have effected him because he was closer to it."

Aaron looked at Arya with hatred in his eyes. _"So_ you're _responsible for this?"_ Aaron tensed his muscles and leapt at her, fangs bared.

Arya jumped out of Aaron's path with expert timing and agility. Aaron landed and pounced again, this time using his wings to keep him higher. "Thrysta," Arya yelled on impulse. Aaron felt an invisible force hit him away from the elf. Aaron hissed loudly at her.

_"Don't hurt him,"_ Saphira screamed with her thoughts. As much as he wasn't Saphira's true hatchling, she couldn't help but feel protective of the small dragon.

Aaron hissed once more and leapt to Arya. This time Arya was ready with a spell. "Slytha," she whispered. Instantly Aaron fell into a deep sleep and Arya caught him as his sleeping form came at her. She walked over to the middle of the nest and laid him down gently, even though it was impossible for him to awaken without a spell. "He's rather cute when he's asleep," Arya commented.

_"Enjoy it while you can, Arya,"_ Thorn said, _"because when he wakes up he's going to be trying to kill you."_

**Thank you for enjoying my story and I will try to continue writing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

**I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS FANFIC WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY THE IDEAS OF CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI**

_Aaron looked around at the new environment around him. He saw his old village of Kiel. It was such an insignificant village it was not even on the map, but it rested one-fourth of the way between Carvahall and Ceunon. Aaron was walking in the small forest that surrounded the village. He had shot a small white rabbit and was about to turn back to the village when he heard dozens of death screams coming from the village, followed by bellows of rage. Aaron ran back to his village to see dozens of giant horned beasts with putrid skin lighting fire to the village. Urgals._

The scene shifted and Aaron saw himself walking into Carvahall. He was instantly greeted by his cousin, Katrina, and an eighteen year old boy who called himself Roran. Katrina led him to his uncle's shop, which had at least ten people crowding it. Once he was finally able to talk to his uncle, Sloan had punched him across the face and he fell to the ground. "Listen here, boy," his uncle sneered. "I pity you, and I'll take you in, but under no circumstances am I going to enjoy it. You're going to pull your weight and do what I tell you, or you'll be picking up your teeth!"

Then, the scene shifted again and he saw himself, as a hatchling, curled up with Thorn and Saphira, sleeping. He saw that he was incredibly happy and so were the dragons. He saw himself flying, eating, and playing with the adult dragons. What would he have, he wondered, if he had never been turned into a dragon? What was so much better about being a mistreated child?

Nothing.

As he came to that realization, he felt his body being willed to wake up. Soon his eyes shot open and he saw it was now dusk and Arya, Eragon, and Thorn were nowhere to be found. He looked up and saw his mother, Saphira, standing guard over him. He stood up and walked closer to her and nuzzled his head into hers. She lifted her head in surprise and asked, _"Do you need something, Aaron?"_ He realized that was the first time Saphira had actually called him by his name.

_"No,"_ he said. _"I just want to lay here. Is that okay, mother?"_

Saphira looked down at Aaron in surprise. _"Oh, come here little one,"_ she said, growling happily. Aaron chirped and laid down next to her, nuzzling. _"Why the sudden change of heart, little one? Weren't you just trying to attack Arya for doing this to you?"_

_"I was,"_ he said, _"but I realized that if I'm not human, I should stop acting like one. Besides, I don't like seeing you upset. It makes me feel bad."_ Saphira gently bumped Aaron with her snout and Aaron went back to nuzzling her.

Eventually Thorn returned to see the odd sight of the pseudo hatchling nuzzling his mate. He dropped his assortment of bucks and does and released a hateful snarl at the dragon. Aaron backed away from Saphira upset, but decided not to press the subject and make it worse. Saphira stood up and was about to do something to protect her hatchling, but Aaron said hastily, _"Don't, it's okay. After the way I upset you, father has a right to be angry with me."_ He mused on how odd it was to call Thorn his father, but the name fit.

Instead, Saphira walked over to the pile of deer carcasses and brought one over to Aaron. Aaron expertly ripped the flesh from the bones, but ended up covered in deer blood. His mother laughed and began to bathe him with her tongue. Soon Aaron's eyelids felt heavy, although he had just awoken from a magic induced sleep. Aaron struggled to remain awake, but found the tongue bath to be soothing and promptly drifted to sleep.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND ENJOY**


	6. Chapter 6: Islanzadí and Gleadr

**I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS FANFIC WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY THE IDEAS OF CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI**

Aaron awoke the next morning to his mother gently nudging him with her snout. Aaron opened his eyes and saw nestled on her back was Eragon and Arya sitting on a large leather saddle. He looked over to Thorn and saw instead of a saddle had a large pouch strapped to his long, serpentine neck. Not fully awake, Aaron remained mostly oblivious to the fact that he was being lifted into the air and placed into the pouch.

Soon, though, he felt a powerful upwards force and poked his head out of the pouch to see Thorn was flying through the air. Aaron relished the feeling of weightlessness and smiled, knowing one day he would be able to feel this any time he wanted. He looked at the surroundings and saw a vast forest that could spread hundreds of leagues in any direction. Still confused by the turn of events, he asked, _"Where are we?"_

Saphira answered him. _"We are in Du Weldenvarden, the elven forest. We are heading to the elvish capital of Ellesméra. We have some very important people we need to meet."_ Aaron didn't press the subject further. Instead, he began to ask his mother some questions about her and his father's pasts.

Saphira hatched four years before, after Arya's spell transported her egg to the Spine, subsequently causing his transformation. Afterwards she had hatched for Eragon, who was, at the time, human. Her hatching had alerted Galbatorix and he sent assassins to kill Eragon and his family. They killed Eragon's uncle but they were saved by an ex-rider by the name Brom. She told him the story of Further Dūr, the Blood-Oath Celebration, the Battle of The Burning Plains, the loss of Oromis and Gleadr, the elf rider and dragon of old, the rescue of Katrina from the Ra'zac, and finally of Thorn.

Thorn was originally a dragon bound by an unbreakable oath for him and his rider, Murtagh, to serve Galbatorix. Murtagh became corrupted by power and began to serve the mad king willingly. Overcome with grief, Thorn managed to break the oath and flee. He went to the Varden and begged forgiveness.

Eventually, he and Saphira mated (which she did not go into detail about), and laid his egg. She carried it around for nine months until he finally hatched just two days earlier.

After another hour of flying, Aaron saw something that defied his eyes. He saw an entire city hidden amongst the trees. The houses appeared to be natural growths in the trees, including an enormous palace grown from tens of pine trees. All around the city were flowers of every hue, although the yellow ones seemed much more vibrant than others. He made a mental note to ask his mother about that later. Once his parents prepared to land, a small crowd of elves gathered around to see the two grown dragons land with the two elves and hatchling.

Without warning, Thorn reached inside the pouch and pulled Aaron out of it and placed him on the hollow of his back. The moment the elves laid eyes on him, his mind was barraged with other's consciousnesses trying to enter his own. Once they had broken through they all began to speak to him in the strange language Eragon and Arya had spoken in. Soon, his mind cleared of all others as Saphira let out a wave with her mind that rejected the others' minds, leaving only hers and his.

Out of the crowd, four elves wearing glittering armor walked forward and said something that made Aaron want to follow them. This was unnecessary, as Thorn and Saphira began to follow them towards the large palace.

Saphira and Thorn had followed the guards into a large room that held a throne with a beautiful elf woman sitting upon it. She wore an emerald green tunic that matched the color of her eyes and had a cape of swan feathers that was in stark contrast with her raven black hair that flowed down her back. She stood and gave a greeting to them all, and all but Aaron repeated another phrase back to her. Through a private link, Saphira told him, _"That is the elf queen, Islanzadí. She is wise and we wish to inform her and another of what had happened to you."_ Aaron gave a nod of understanding.

Islanzadí began to speak and Aaron had no understanding of the words spoken. Saphira took note of his confusion and gave him what she was saying as she said it. "Welcome to Ellesméra Saphira, Eragon, Arya, and Thorn. I see you have also brought your hatchling into our beloved city. What is its name?"

"His name, Islanzadí, is Aaron, and he is the reason we want to speak to you," Eragon said. "You and Gleadr. I assume the Eldunari is safe."

"Yes Shadeslayer, Gleadr is quite safe." The queen motioned for several guards to come forward and they exited the room and returned with a large golden gem nestled on a velvet pillow. The guard took it and laid it down on a sturdy table.

_"Aaron, that is an Eldunari, a heart of hearts. Inside of that Eldunari is the mind and soul of the great dragon Gleadr, the last dragon of old."_ She then sent him a mental image of Gleadr.

_"Islanzadí, we come to tell you of a great phenomenon,"_ Thorn began. _"This hatchling may appear to be a dragon, but it was once a human."_

Islanzadí sat up on her chair abruptly. "Really? You must tell me the story." Arya, Eragon, and Saphira began relaying the story of what happened to Aaron from start to finish. At the end of it all, Islanzadí was looking thoroughly confused and intrigued. "Bring the hatchling closer. I want to have a better look at him. Set him down on the table next to Gleadr."

Eragon picked Aaron up off of Thorn and set him down where he was instructed to. Islanzadí stood up and walked over to the table. She set one hand on the Eldunari and looked at him. Aaron was shocked to see her eyes now appeared a bright gold with slitted pupils. The Eldunari began to glow intensely before he heard a fierce male voice enter his mind.

_"Hello, hatchling. I am Gleadr, and you are Aaron as I am told. Your story is quite a strange one, but might I ask, how do you feel about this change?"_

_"I like it,"_ Aaron said instantly.

_"What do you like about it,"_ Gleadr questioned. Aaron remained silent. _"You don't really like it, Aaron. You're simply giving into your instincts. You and I know that you're still a human inside, and that human hates this change. But if you're happy with the change, I would inform you that you're a perfectly healthy hatchling, although you're a bit smaller than an average hatchling."_ With that, the voice faded into oblivion.

**A thanks to Commentaholic for the advice and criticism.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sloan

**I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS FANFIC WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY THE IDEAS OF CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI**

Aaron opened his eyes to see he was once again in the throne room. He was about to relay what had been spoken to the others in the room, but Islanzadí placed a hand on his back and in human tongue said, "What was said to you was meant for you alone, little one." Aaron flashed a draconic smile and padded over to the others in the room.

Arya stepped forward and asked, "How goes the war efforts, my queen?"

"The elves now hold Ceunon and as we speak march to Gil'ead and then we plan to take Dras-Leona and then make the final strike at Urû Baen. And the Varden?"

"The Varden hold Fienster and march to Belatona, where we plan to wait and take siege with your forces at Dras-Leona."

"Very well. You are dismissed, except for you, Saphira. You won't mind staying for a bit longer, would you?"

_"Not at all, Islanzadí,"_ Saphira replied. _"Eragon, why don't you take Aaron to see_ him?"

"Sure Saphira. Come on Aaron." With that, the room was empty except for Islanzadí and Saphira.

_"What is it you wish to discuss, Queen Islanzadí?"_

"Saphira, I know much of the dragon race. I know for a fact a wild dragon egg will not hatch until certain requirements are met." She paused, not knowing how to continue. "I know there must be plentiful food supply and… a potential mate."

_"I have pondered this as well, but cannot think of a way it is possible. If a female did hatch, we would have no way of knowing. I laid only one egg, and if there were any eggs other than the rider egg Galbatorix still possesses, it would have hatched when Thorn did, if not earlier for Gleadr and Shurikan would still have been potential mates."_

"If there is another dragon, we must find her before the black king can find it and create a pseudo-rider under his control." Islanzadí slumped back in her chair. "Also, I have wondered if perhaps Aaron's resurrection was a natural occurrence. If Arya's spell had nothing to do with this, then what if another transformed dragon hatched?"

_"That would only make matters worse for us,"_ Saphira said. _"Another transformed human could spell the end of our race. Aaron has very little knowledge other than spontaneous bursts of instincts, even when you explain things to him. A dragon with almost no knowledge at all could very well die before too long."_

"I can promise you I will round up a group of elves who will hunt to find the dragoness, but I cannot guarantee success." And in the ancient language, the promise would be fulfilled.

Aaron walked two paces behind Eragon as they traversed through Ellesméra. Everywhere he turned there was a mob of elves simply wanting to look at him. _"Don't worry about them,"_ Eragon said through a link. _"They'll get over you eventually. You're a symbol of hope to them."_

_"I wonder what would happen if they found out I used to be human?"_ Eragon laughed silently, thinking of the outcome. _"Where are we going Eragon? You never told me."_

_"We're going to cut loose some family ties here,"_ he replied cryptically. As he said that he came to a halt in front of a small hut outside of the city.

_"You have family in Ellesméra? I thought you were human."___

_"I don't have family here,"_ Eragon said, opening the door. _"You do."__ Aaron looked through the door and saw his uncle, Sloan, lying on a bed. Eragon quickly explained to him how he had sentenced Sloan to his fate in Ellesméra._

Aaron reached out with his mind and lightly touched Sloan's mind. _"Uncle Sloan,"_ he asked gently. Sloan abruptly sat up in his bed. Sloan silently muttered something about his imagination and laid back down. _"Uncle Sloan, it's me, Aaron."_

"No, you're dead," Sloan said angrily. "You died two years ago in those cursed woods. If you're here, I cannot see you. Let me touch you, so I know you're here." Aaron began to walk towards his uncle, but Eragon held him back by gripping his serpentine neck.

_"What are you doing, Eragon? Let go of me!"__ Aaron started trying to free his neck and clawing at the ground._

Eragon sighed and pulled a loose scale from Aaron's right flank and held it in front of his face. _"Aaron, he may not be able to see your change of form, but he will be able to feel your scales and figure out something's wrong."_

Sloan just gave a sigh and laid back down. "Losing my mind," he muttered. Aaron, still linked with Sloan's mind, saw a memory surface. Sloan was remembering five days after Aaron had disappeared.

_Sloan was butchering a doe Eragon had traded him for three coins when Katrina walked into the shop. "Katrina, what are you doing over here," he asked._

"Father, I'm worried about Aaron. He went off to hunt seven days ago and still hasn't returned. Eragon went off to hunt the same day and he said he never saw him."

"The kid went against my rules and went into the Spine, he might as well be dead. I'm not going to go look for a body in those woods. He probably deserves to be dead, too."

"Father!"

"Quiet! He's dead, let it rest."

Aaron pulled himself from his uncle's mind in horror. His uncle never cared the slightest for him. _"Let's go, Eragon,"_ he said in defeat. He walked out of the hit without giving his uncle a second glance.

**Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8: Varden

**I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS FANFIC WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY THE IDEAS OF CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI**

Aaron sighed in boredom as he shifted in his small leather pouch. Saphira and Thorn had been flying nonstop for six hours straight. Everyone but Arya, who had business to atend to, had left Ellesméra immediately after Aaron and Eragon left Sloan's hut and had been flying since. Five minutes through the flight he had made a small hole with his talon so he could watch the terrain they passed over. For the first four hours they flew over an unbroken strip of coniferous trees until they entered a large sandy desert.

An hour later, just after sundown, Saphira and Thorn landed. Aaron looked around and saw unbroken flatlands as far as his eye could see. "This is a good a spot to rest as any," Eragon said.

_"Where are we anyways,"_ Aaron asked.

Eragon walked over to Saphira and removed a small folded piece of parchment. He unfolded it to reveal a detailed map of Alagaësia. "We're here, in the Hadarac Desert," he said, pointing at a large blank portion in the center. "We're heading for Surda, down south. That's where the Varden are."

_"So we're going to the Varden? Good, maybe then I'll be able to put my claws through Galbatorix!"_

Saphira and Thorn chuckled at his antics. _"When you can look him in the eye with your claws still on the ground, then maybe you can try,"_ Thorn said jokingly.

Three days of flying later, Aaron saw a large encampment just over the Jiet River. He braced himself as Thorn landed in front of a large red tent that stood in the center of it all. Eragon walked through the entrance flap whilst Thorn and Saphira walked to a large window flap and snaked their heads through. Inside was a several chairs scattered around the edge of the tent with a single chair in the center of the room where a dark skinned woman sat. "Greetings Eragon, Saphira, Thorn. I assume that the task is done, no?"

_"Yes Nasuada, but we had to make a short stop on the way,"_ Thorn said.

"Where did you stop, and why, may I ask?"

_"To our nest,"_ Saphira replied. She reached into Thorn's pouch and gingerly lifted Aaron out of it and placed him in front of her. _"His name is Aaron. Aaron, this is Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden."_

Aaron walked up to Nasuada cautiously. Nasuada gazed in awe at his glittering golden scales. "He is quite a sight. Although he'd be more beneficial as a rider's dragon, I'm sure he can aid us in the coming battle. Does he speak?"

_"Yes, I speak Lady Nasuada."_

"Well then, I congratulate you for your young one. Now is there something else you want to discuss? I have been extremely busy with siege preparations."

"We still need to talk about Aaron, Nasuada," Eragon said. "This hatchling was once a human, and was transformed into a dragon."

"Really? I find that very hard to believe," Nasuada said.

_"But they speak the truth, milady,"_ Aaron said. _"I was once indeed a human. I was hunting in the Spine when Arya sent Saphira's egg to Eragon. I was closer to the spot and there was a side effect, and now I'm a dragon hatchling."_

"Magic," she cursed as she massaged her temple.

_"Magic,"_ Aaron agreed.

After a lengthy conversation concerning military preparations for a siege on Belatona, Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, and Aaron walked through the Varden camp. Just as in Ellesméra, men, women, and children all crowded to see him.

Soon after Saphira, Aaron, and Eragon walked up to his tent whilst Thorn flew off to hunt. Salhira coiled up to sleep next to Eragon's tent and Aaron and Eragon walked inside. Eragon sighed and slumped into his small cot and Aaron began to walk around the small tent. He walked under the cot and saw a large hand-and-a-half sword's point staring him down.

He was about to exit from under the bed when he heard a gruff voice coming from outside the tent. "Eragon, we heard you were back. Can we come in?"

"Come in Roran," Eragon said. He got out of his bed and set his foot an inch from Aaron's head. Aaron quickly crawled back under the bed in fear. Suddenly two more pairs of feet entered his field of vision, a pair of leather boots and a pair of feminine shoes. "Roran, Katrina, and little Selena, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Don't give me that, Eragon," the man, Roran, said jokingly. "Word has spread like wildfire that Salhira's egg hatched. We want to see the little hatchling."

"Let me see if I find him. He walked with us but I was laying down for a second."

"Oh, if this is a bad time, then we can come back some other time," came a petite woman's voice. It sounded familiar, but Aaron knew it wasn't _her_.

"No, it's quite alright Katrina. I'm sure he's close by. Aaron! Aaron, come out. There's someone I think you want to meet." That proved it. This was the Katrina whom had cared so much for him, the Katrina who eased him through the loss of his parents. Katrina, who had worried for him once he had disappeared.

Aaron slowly tried to crawl out of the tent, but his hope was squandered when he heard a baby's giggle and saw his tail was sticking out from under the cot. He tried to pull it in put he wasn't fast enough, as a pudgy hand grabbed him on the tail and tugged. He let out a loud cry of pain as he was dragged from his hiding place. He growled angrily and turned to see his attacker.

Staring back at him was a baby girl with bright blue eyes and short brunette hair. She giggled at the sight of him and attracted the attention of Eragon, Roran, and Katrina. "It looks like Selena found him. She's very adventurous," Eragon commented.

"She takes after her uncle," Katrina said, giggling. Aaron quickly and stealthily snuck away from Selena, who seemed to be enjoying her family's praise. He had climbed onto the elevated cot when Katrina walked up and sat down next to him. She reached out a hand to pet him, but hesitated. "Touching him won't make me a rider, will it? I have Selena to think about."

"No, he's a wild dragon, he couldn't have a rider if tried." Katrina still hesitated, but eventually softly pet him along his spine. Aaron melted under her warm hands and growled softly in pleasure. "What's his name?"

Aaron took it upon himself to answer this. _"My name is Aaron."_ He prayed Katrina couldn't recognize his voice. Of all people to know his secret, his fussing older cousin was not one of them.

"Ah, well it's very nice to meet you Aaron." Still linked to her mind, Aaron felt her pull up memories associated to his name, and felt sadness well up in her. He also saw the look in her eyes that would precede a night of silent tears.

Eragon looked on as this happened and was about to speak up, but was cut off by Aaron in a silent link. _"Eragon, don't tell Katrina about me. I may tell her later, but you will not."_

Eragon smiled. _"I will not tell her. Upon my word as a rider."_

**WELL, AARON JOINED THE VARDEN AND KATRINA HAS NO IDEA HE'S A DRAGON NOW. REVIEW PLEASE AND PM ME WITH ANY IDEAS OF WHERE YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO FROM HERE. I VALUE YOUR OPINION.**


	9. Chapter 9: Growing Up

**I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS FANFIC WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY THE IDEAS OF CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI**

Aaron paled as he looked down at the ground almost a mile beneath him. He was resting on Thorn's back while Saphira, with Eragon riding her, circling around them. For the past day, Saphira and Thorn had been-unsuccessfully-attempting to teach him to fly. For the better part of the first day, his wings had been completely unresponsive to his commands, but eventually he managed to find the right muscles to move his wings with a flapping motion. But he still wasn't making progress.

His train of thought was interrupted by a slight push of something, Thorn's tail. He knew that meant he had to jump. He tensed his leg muscles and leapt off Thorn's back. Instantly the ground beneath him began to rise towards him at immeasurable speeds. He released his wings from his sides after five seconds and let the membrane catch the air. This momentarily slowed the fall and gave him time to take in his surroundings.

_"Keep your mind focused in flying, little one,"_ Saphira's voice rang in his skull. Aaron focused on moving his wings into a flapping motion. Below him, Eragon prepared a spell to stop Aaron's descent.

Only this time, Eragon had no need for the spell. Aaron realized after a minute of his flapping that he was no longer falling down, but propelling forward. He opened his eyes and saw the plains beneath him flying past him. Eventually he gained confidence in his abilities and began to flap his wings less and further apart, simply gliding through the air.

Saphira and Thorn advanced from behind him and took a place on either side of him. _"Good Aaron,"_ Thorn said. _"Now let's show you some of the basics. I want you to turn your tail slightly to the right."_ Aaron did as instructed and he began to turn slowly to the right. _"Good, and the smaller the bend in your tail is, the sharper the turn."_

Aaron was hardly listening, simply letting Thorn and Saphira's praise wash over him. He didn't quite know why, but over the past weeks he felt far more attached to them, and their praise made him burst with joy. He felt as he did when he was alone with Saphira on his second day of hatching. Gleadr had said it was just his instincts, but now he felt too good to care if it was.

_"Come, little one,"_ Saphira said, her voice drawing him out of his moment. _"Now that you can fly, you can _hunt." Aaron gave a draconic smile as the thought of hunting entered his head; of raining down from the sky and delivering a fatal blow to an unsuspecting prey.

_"Show me where the deer are,"_ he replied.

After another few minutes of flying, Saphira told him to follow her to a herd of deer. They hovered above them, Saphira telling him how to coordinate his movements so that he could descend on the deer and quickly kill it. Saphira was the first to dive, while Aaron followed in suit a few seconds later. Saphira expertly drove her talons into a large deer and sunk her teeth into a doe next to it before the deer had time to react.

Aaron was having slightly more trouble in his kill. During his descent, he was distracted watching Saphira take out her kill with grace. When his attention turned back to the buck he had in his sights previously, it had begun to run from Saphira and the other deer of the herd. Aaron pulled his wings and limbs closer to his body and picked up speed, plummeting to the ground. He opened his maw as the deer came closer to him.

Aaron's teeth made contact with the deer's rump and he quickly latched onto it with his teeth. His sudden weight on the deer caused it to fall to the ground in a laying position, and Aaron separated from the deer, a piece of hide hanging from his mouth. The buck regained its footing and began to run when Aaron gripped the deer's hind leg and dragged him back to the ground. He quickly and deftly swiped his back claws across the deer's neck, killing it near instantly. He reared his head and released a savage roar of victory.

_"Well, that was less than graceful,"_ Thorn said as he descended into the clearing. _"Although I must say, you've earned your meal tonight."_ Aaron gave a satisfied growl and dove into the deer with bestial gusto.

* * *

Aaron looked at the dead tree in front of him menacingly. It had been five months after his rebirth and he was now larger at the shoulder than the Urgal chief Nar Garzhvog. Saphira and Thorn had given him some freedom since he could now fly and hunt for himself, allowing him to stay away at a day at a time. Every day he flew to the same tree in the same patch of forest about half a league from the Varden camp to attempt one thing; burning it down.

Today had been the same as any other. As much as he tried to produce fire, he could only manage to accelerate the wood rotting with his hot breath and smoke. He swore silently to himself that he would burn it down that day before sundown, just as he did every day he tried.

That was the twenty-third time Aaron had sworn himself that.

It was fast approaching sundown, with less than two hours left of daylight. Aaron stood there, talons digging into the soft ground, jaw agape and breathing out a steady stream of smoke. Finally, he just lay there staring daggers at the piece of wood, expecting it to burst into flames just to mock him. _"Why don't you burn, you stupid hunk of dead leaves,"_ he nearly screamed with his thoughts.

_"It won't burn because there's no fire,"_ a harmonious female voice said through the trees. Aaron leapt to his claws and growled, waiting for the owner of the new voice to show itself. He hadn't placed any mental barriers, not expecting company. In a flash something dragged itself slowly down the length of his spine.

He turned to see a platinum dragoness standing next to him, stroking him seductively with her tail. _"Peace, Golden One, for I mean you no harm,"_ she said. _"My name is Idria, and yours is what?"_

Aaron just stood there, mouth agape. The dragoness stood there, her silver scales reflecting across the trees around him. She was lean, but he could see the strong muscles through her brilliant scales, and slightly smaller than himself. She exuded a scent that smelt like a roses', only magnified that played with his senses. _"Idria,"_ he thought dreamily, unaware that he was still in link with her.

The platinum dragoness chuckled. _"No, that's my name, Golden One. What is your own?"_

Aaron shook his head, thoroughly confused. _"My name is Aaron, Silver One,"_ he said, mimicking her tone. The dragoness circled around him, studying him narrowly.

_"Peculiar,"_ she said to herself. _"Where are you from? I have seen you come here the past three days with only the intent of burning that tree. You have quite the hard head to realize that you can't breath fire yet."_

_"Well if you're such an expert at it, why don't you show me?"_

_"Unfortunately, I'm in the same boat as you at the moment. I'm still not old enough. Also, you have lacked to answer my first question; where are you from?"_

Aaron smiled slightly. He had rehearsed what to say if he was asked that. _"I hatched five moons ago to my mother and father, Saphira and Thorn. We've been traveling with the Varden since I hatched. And where are you from?"_

_"I hatched five moons ago in a long stretch of mountains,"_ she said, looking up at the sky in remembrance. _"I was found by a friendly two-leg who sheltered me until I could fend for myself. Then I felt something telling me to come west, and I found you."_ At those last words she paused slightly.

Aaron was about to ask what she meant when he heard a piercing roar break the evening air. He looked to the west and saw the sun had long since set. _"I'm sorry Idria, but I have to get back to my family. If you would like to come with me…"_ he began.

_"No, Aaron. I must decline. You go with your family, and I'll meet you here tomorrow."_ Without another moment of hesitation, she unfurled her wings leapt into the sky. Aaron just stood, awestruck by her draconic beauty. Another roar pierced his ears. He knew that if Thorn roared a third time he would hunt him down and keep him in the camp for the next three days. He roared to Thorn that he was coming and began to fly to the Varden encampment.

**Sorry my update is so late. I intended to update earlier but I was fighting off a case of writer's block. Thank you those who enjoy my work and I will continue as long as the ideas keep flowing. R&R Please!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Small Problem

**I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS FANFIC WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY THE IDEAS OF CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI**

Aaron sat down in the large cluster of trees, looking around for the platinum dragoness. He had decided to refrain from telling his parents; no, Saphira and Thorn about him meeting Idria the day before. After pondering it the entire flight back to the Varden, he thought they would only overreact like they did the first time he had asked if there were any other dragons. Aaron simply decided to meet with her again so he could get to know her more.

Aaron only had to stand in the grove for five minutes before a hard gust of wind blew and he caught whiff of the rose infused scent that belonged to Idria. He jumped to his feet and looked to the east before he heard a slight growl come from behind him. _"Jumpy, are we,"_ Idria's voice echoed in his mind.

_"H-hello Idria,"_ Aaron said, trying to sound as casual as possible, but found it hard to do with the captivating female in his presence. _"What are you doing here today? I just got here. Have you been following me?"_ Aaron smiled, hearing her growl, embarrassed.

_"Please, I have better things to do then follow a useless male around all day,"_ Idria said sarcastically. Aaron growled. Useless! He took an offensive stance and lunged at her, jaws snapping.

Idria smirked and easily sidestepped the charging male, putting him in a collision course with an tree twice his size. Aaron gulped as his hit the tree with an explosion of splinters. Idria laughed at his pain as she got closer to inspect the damage. The tree was just barely staying standing, already leaning away from Aaron. _"I take my comment back,"_ Idria said tauntingly. _"You're not useless; you can knock down trees with your thick skull easily!"_

Her taunts were cut short when Aaron's tail shot from its position on the ground and secured a strong hold around her neck, gentle enough not to choke her but enough to hold her in place. _"That hurt, Idria,"_ Aaron stated simply. Idria desperately tried to escape his grip, but he held with a vice-like grip.

Aaron's roar pierced the heavens as he charged her and brought her to the ground, both wrestling and snapping at each other like hatchlings. Finally, Aaron managed to get his jaws clamped firmly on Idria's neck and she growled in submission. He got off of her and released a victory roar.

_"You only won because I had to fly all the way here and it tired me out,"_ Idria said, growling menacingly. She collected herself and stood up, her claws digging trenches into the ground.

_"Well, well; it looks like little Idria is a sore loser. Either way, I still won,"_ Aaron taunted. Suddenly there was a low hum coming from Idria and Aaron saw a red aura burn around her. Aaron stepped back in fear, but he felt something snake around his leg.

He looked down and saw a vine glowing with the same red aura wrapped around his hind legs and slowly creeping up his body. _"Idria, stop, please,"_ Aaron pleaded. By this time the vines had completely covered his tail and hind legs. _"Idria, I'm sorry! Please!"_

Aaron struggled and fought against the vines for nearly a minute before they had worked their way up to his neck and had clamped his jaws shut before they halted and Idria fell to the ground. She slowly rose to her feet and gasped as she saw what had transpired. _"Aaron, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing,"_ Idria said, worry and regret consuming her voice. She ran up to him and prepared to remove the vines with her teeth, but stopped when they heard a voice.

"I know what you were doing, Idria," a cold voice said, cutting through the forest around them. "You used dragon magic, and made my job much easier." A figure entered the forest, cloaked in black with a red blade at his waist. Idria took an offensive stance and growled deeply.

The figure smirked slightly. "Risa Skulblaka." Idria's claws instantly lost contact with the forest floor and rose ten feet in the air before she was lightly tossed backwards. She lost consciousness instantly.

The figure approached Aaron and dutifully inspected him up and down, inspecting the handiwork of the vines. "These will hold perfectly. I don't think we've met, but I know who you are. You're Thorn and Saphira's kid, am I right? I knew your father. Me and him were close."

He held up his right hand to show the Gedwy Ignasia. "You could say we were bonded. Anyways, my name is Murtagh, and I need to bring you to the King. I'm know he's anxious to meet you. Slytha!"

Aaron knew that spell. His eyes widened in fear before the magic overtook him.

* * *

Katrina stood outside the tent, taking in a deep neath and mustering her courage. She had awoken early in the morning to make this visit and had gotten no sleep the previous night, dreading over the subject.

She pushed open the entrance flap to reveal Angela the witch sitting in the tent, hunched over several scrolls written in a text Katrina couldn't recognize. Angela looked at her visitor and put on a fake smile for her. "Katrina, what can I do for you today. Is there something wrong with the child," she questioned almost enthusiastically.

"No Angela, but I do have to ask a favor of you," Katrina muttered quietly.

"Speak up, child. If it is within my power, I will grant it to the best of my ability. I owe it to you. During your wedding I slipped a potion I was working on into a few of Galbatorix's spies' drink. Don't ask what it did."

Katrina just stared at her blankly. "I need help in finding someone; I need to find my cousin, Aaron. Is there a spell you have that can let me find him, or maybe talk to him?"

Angela stared blankly into the air for a moment, taking a mental inventory of her potions. "I have just the thing for you." Angela stood up and went to one of her many shelves. She returned shortly with a small silver bowl and a vial of electric blue liquid. She poured the contents of the vial onto the bowl and placed it on the ground. "This is a scrying potion. I could scry with water or just a mirror, but this works better. With this I can find someones exact location."

Katrina looked at the potion quizzically. "Is this dangerous," she asked seriously.

"No, of course not," Angela said quickly. Katrina shot her a deadly look. "I swear it! No explosions, no poison, no melting! I'll even drink it!"

"No, I believe you," Katrina said quietly. Angela gave a silent word of thanks to whatever gods may watch over her that Katrina didn't ask her to drink it.

"Now, onto business," the witch said, returning her attention to the matter at hand. "Katrina, I want you to think of nothing but your cousin, and then let me do the rest." Katrina just thought of only Aaron's face, and the witch muttered something in a strange language. Katrina looked at the water and saw it ripple for a second before it showed a golden dragon and a platinum dragon fighting.

"Katrina, what are you thinking of," Angela asked.

"I must have thought of Aaron; Saphira's hatchling. Let me try again," she said.

"Then where did the silver dragon come from," the witch pondered aloud. She quickly fetched a piece of parchment and wrote some notes in it. "Interesting, very interesting."

The process was repeated again, but carried the same result. "I don't understand this," Angela screamed. That potion has never failed!" Katrina was about to say something when Angela said, "Don't worry yourself, child. As long as you're doing what I told you, it's not your fault. I guess we should just try again."

She was about to stop the spell when she saw the golden dragon wrapped in vines and the silver one lifted into the air and thrown to the ground, unconscious. She saw a man speaking to Aaron before he lifted him and began to ride off on a horse, the dragon floating behind him. "I have to go, Angela said, running out of the tent.

**I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated in three weeks! I was busy working on a story for The Hunger Games and this story nearly slipped my mind. Regardless, here it is and I'm going to try to put this story on a regular update schedule. Review please!**


End file.
